This invention relates to money dispensing machines, and more particularly to a money machine with a customer-tiltable display.
As the use of money machines becomes more wide spread, ergonomic considerations for users must be considered, especially for handicapped users.
The present invention addresses the ergonomic needs of users of money dispensing machines by providing a money dispensing machine with a tiltable screen module. The screen module is easily manipulated by a user to rotatably tilt the screen module up or down to a position most comfortable for a user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.